Eternal Waltz
by Hwangje Nuneo
Summary: Lucifer/Michael. Série de ficlets mettant donc en scène ce couple, passant par la romance, l'angst et sûrement l'humour de temps en temps. Quant au rating il variera suivant les fics, avec possibilité de M, mais sera surtout du K.
1. Before they come

_**A/N :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire se déroule avant la création des humains.

_**Rating :**_ K+

_**Genre :**_ General/Romance

* * *

Au Paradis, l'Amour n'existait pas. On n'éprouvait que de l'amour envers le Père, le Tout-Puissant. Il n'en était jamais autrement. Cet amour était canalisé par leur grâce qui rayonnait avec puissance en la présence de Dieu. Rien n'était charnel : il était leur Père. C'est pourquoi aucuns anges n'avaient jamais expérimentés cette autre forme d'Amour. Il ne fallait aimer que Dieu, ni plus ni moins, tel était l'ordre.

Michael était le fils parfait. Il était, aux yeux des autres anges, l'imagine du grand-frère surdoué qui ne pourrait jamais échouer dans l'accomplissement de ses tâches. Il avait cette façon de toujours voir de façon positive les idées de leur Père, il y obéissait donc du plus profond de son âme, au point que souvent Lucifer se demandait si Michael ne serait pas prêt à l'abandonner si leur Père le lui ordonnait. Mais c'était une pensée idiote, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un tel résultat puisse arriver.

Lucifer obéissait lui aussi mais principalement car son frère le lui demandait. Il acceptait donc les ordres de leur Père, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier puisse remettre en doute l'autorité de Michael. Alors il obéissait. Non pas que les ordres du leur Père soient dénués de sens, au contraire, mais souvent Lucifer s'interrogeait. Et il était mal de s'interroger, au Paradis.

Au fur et à mesure des longues décennies, le lien entre Lucifer et Michael avait atteint une fusion quasi-parfaite. Malgré l'interdiction formelle de leur Père, Michael s'était laissé aller à aimer son frère et bien souvent, plus que de raison même, chacun tentait de profiter de la présence de l'autre au maximum. Tant et si bien que malgré les commentaires moqueurs de leur cher petit-frère Gabriel, ceux acides de Raphael les avaient forcés à dorénavant se voir à l'abri des regards.

Ainsi ils avaient pu découvrir un nouveau moyen de communiquer leurs sentiments : par le biais de leur mains, reliant leurs doigts ensemble, par le biais de leur bouche, leur nez et leurs joues qui s'effleuraient sans oser. Timidement les corps se frôlaient, créant d'envoûtantes sensations qui semblaient parfois produire des ondes électriques qui stimulaient fortement leur grâce. Et c'était dans ces moments d'intimité que leurs deux âmes résonnaient à l'unisson, provoquant une mélodie harmonieuse qui s'infiltrait par tous les pores de leur peau.

C'était en sentant ce corps entre ses bras, en éprouvant la puissance de leur grâce ne formant plus qu'une seule entité, en frissonnant au contact de ses ailes tout contre les siennes, les plumes glissant les unes contre les autres, que Lucifer sût que sa place n'était qu'à cet endroit, auprès de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que Dieu. Auprès de Michael, pour toujours et à jamais.

Puis, quelques jours après, leur Père les convia pour leur annoncer une grande nouvelle. En effet, une nouvelle race venait de prendre vie : la race Humaine. « Et maintenant agenouillez-vous devant ces parfaites créatures, mes enfants. »

Puis tout bascula.

* * *

_END_


	2. Freak, Monster

_**A/N :**_ Références épisode 5x10 – lorsque Lucifer explique à Sam les points communs qu'ils ont : frère, trahison, pensées différentes.

_**Rating :**_ G+

_**Genre :**_ Angst

* * *

_POV Lucifer_

_Anormal_, _Monstre_. Ces mots pesaient lourd sur ma conscience. Ils tournaient et tournaient et tournaient encore dans mon esprit, inlassablement, me broyant le cœur, fracturant ma grâce sans aucunes gènes. Sans répit j'entendais sa voix, je voyais son regard si sévère, si énervé. Je déchiffrais sur son visage son incompréhension. Il se sentait trahi, comme si je me détournais de lui.

Mais c'était faux, je voulais qu'il vive libre, c'est pourquoi je lui avais demandé de m'accompagner. Je l'aimais. Mais j'étais aveuglé, j'ai eu la folle impression que je comptais plus que Dieu à ses yeux. Son rejet m'a clairement remit à ma place. Je voulais qu'il se tienne avec moi, qu'il s'accapare ce qu'il mérite et non qu'il se rabaisse devant la nouvelle création de Père.

J'ai vu Michael, pourtant si fier, si digne, s'agenouiller devant ces insectes. Je l'ai vu baisser la tête en signe de soumission, l'image la plus atroce qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir. Je l'ai entendu jurer qu'il les protégerait au péril de sa vie. Comme si ces vulgaires cloportes méritaient d'être sauvés en échange de la vie de Michael. Comme si j'allais laisser quelque chose d'aussi terrible se dérouler, jamais. Jamais.

Alors je lui ai demandé de me suivre. Ensemble, nous serions invincibles, il ne pourrait rien nous arriver. Ensemble, nous pourrions partir loin, très loin. Nous méritions tellement plus que ce que notre Père nous offrait. _Michael_ méritait tellement plus.

Mais il n'entendait dans mes paroles que _trahison envers notre Père_, que _désobéissance_. Et il se détourna de moi. Il me traita d'_Anormal_, de_ Monstre_. Il me rejeta. Dieu prenait une place plus grande dans son cœur que moi. Malgré tout ce qui nous avions vécu, je ne pouvais rivaliser contre Lui.

J'étais tellement frustré, j'aurais tout donné pour le frère qui me regardait maintenant avec dégoût. Ce sentiment de tristesse qui m'envahissait alors ne m'a jamais quitté depuis. Tristesse était même un euphémisme, je n'ai jamais trouvé de mot équivalent à cette peine profonde qui me dévorait les entrailles. C'était un véritable supplice que d'entendre Michael prononcer de tels mots à mon encontre, de le voir se dérober à son rôle de grand-frère, tout cela pour de vulgaires _Humains_.

Mais mon chagrin laissa place à ma violence : puisque je ne pouvais aimer, alors je haïrai. Parfois j'éprouvais des remords de faire subir tant de tourmentes aux âmes des autres. Mais c'était un véritable plaisir de pouvoir déchirer, lapider ce qui m'avait à moi aussi été déchiqueté. Les âmes, les cœurs, tout était bon à prendre du moment que je pouvais le leur arracher dans la souffrance.

Je pensais sincèrement que je devenais fou. Et peut-être était-ce bien le cas : j'ai aimé à en devenir fou, j'ai haï à en devenir fou. Mais je n'arrivais pas à remplir ce vide, j'entendais cette détresse qui criait toujours aussi fort en moi. Elle me criait que j'avais perdu la raison, elle me criait que je devenais vraiment cinglé. Je n'arrivais plus à la faire taire. J'ai eu le fol espoir que tous ces morts, que l'Enfer me sortirait de là, qu'il me ferait oublier.

Mais rien, rien n'effaçait les doutes qui m'empoignaient le cœur : peut-être aurais-je dû m'agenouiller, moi aussi. Mais il était trop tard, l'insanité m'avait empoigné les idées.

Et ces mots piétinaient toujours mon esprit, chantant la douce mélodie, me faisant croupir dans la folie : _Anormal_, _Monstre_. Inlassablement.

_END_


	3. The firstborn

_**A/N :**_ Je l'avais totalement finie et paf, fausse manip et j'ai enregistré un autre truc par-dessus sans faire exprès, je ne m'en suis rendue que lorsque je l'ai ré-ouvert après. Du coup cette version me semble moins bien élaborée mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour me souvenir de l'ancien texte.

_**Rating :**_ G

_**Genre :**_ Général

* * *

L'enfant voulu ouvrir ses yeux mais une lumière étincelante lui éclata aux pupilles. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et après un certain temps d'adaptation, ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper un regard curieux et vert qui se mit à contempler celui qui le toisait au-dessus de lui.

« Bonjour Michael » fut la première chose que la silhouette lui dit. Beaucoup d'autres mots furent dit par la suite.

Michael grandit lentement mais tranquillement, il apprit à se tenir sur ses deux pieds, à marcher puis à parler. Dieu faisait preuve d'une infinie patience et l'enfant progressait chaque jour, le sourire bienveillant de son Père l'aidant à trouver le courage nécessaire lorsque des difficultés apparaissaient.

Michael admirait les gigantesques et magnifiques ailes immaculées de son Père. Bientôt lui aussi serait habillé de grandes ailes dans son dos. Mais son impatience de les avoir disparue lorsque son Père lui expliqua la leçon du jour. Il ne faut pas se hâter et vouloir les choses précipitamment « car chaque chose en son temps toi aussi tu en auras des tout aussi somptueuses, mais laisse donc les choses venir, le temps passe vite et bientôt la mélancolie du passé t'étreindra en son sein. Profite du temps qui passe » lui avait répondu son Père. Michael n'avait pas compris. Il se demanda si son Père avait lui aussi été kidnappé par cette fameuse mélancolie. Mais la parole de Dieu était sacrée, c'est pourquoi l'enfant se promit de ne pas laisser inachevées toutes les choses qu'il allait faire, ainsi plus tard il pourra vivre sans regrets et peut-être que la mélancolie ne viendra pas le voir. Michael se jura de faire de son mieux pour que chaque jour soit meilleur que le précédent.

Un matin, il découvrit avec surprise que deux petites ailes étaient apparues dans son dos. Ce jour-là il le passa à les observer dans le miroir. Elles étaient petites mais si douces. Elles s'agitaient doucement, mais elles n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour le soulever, bien qu'il soit encore jeune.

Puis vint le jour de sa première leçon de vol. Il s'était élancé dans l'air, cela était si agréable de décoller ! Il sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage, la vitesse lui donner le vertige. Chacun de ses battements d'ailes représentait pour lui la sensation d'accomplir un véritable miracle. Peut-être était-ce le cas ?

Un jour son Père, lui annonça qu'il avait une grande nouvelle : bientôt il allait avoir des frères. Michael était enchanté ! Cela devait-être si agréable de pouvoir partager ses connaissances afin d'apprendre à d'autres à accomplir des miracles, puis par la suite apprendre lui aussi de nouvelles choses via leurs expériences. Pour Michael, le mot communauté signifiait que chacun apprenait une partie des connaissances universelles et que tous se regroupaient pour expliquer ce qu'ils avaient appris, de manière plus simple. Il trouvait cela plus fascinant que de devoir tout apprendre seul sans jamais personne à qui en parler. Il y avait bien son Père, mais ce dernier avait la science infuse, il ne répondait jamais « je ne sais pas » à son fils. Michael comprenait donc que ce partage de connaissance n'allait que dans un seul sens et il s'en sentait désolé.

Mais de nouveaux frères, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient ainsi être plus nombreux. Quelque chose d'autre lui vint également à l'esprit et cela le chiffonnait particulièrement. La future présence de frères ne représentait-elle pas aussi une menace ? Serait-il possible que Son Père divise son amour pour le partager avec ses frères ? Dieu l'aimera-t-il moins ? Michael ne voulait pas que son Père l'oubli totalement au profit de ses frères. Il prônait le partage, mais l'amour pouvait-il vraiment être partagé ? Dans son innocente sincérité, il questionna son Père. Ce dernier rit et le souleva doucement jusqu'à son torse « Michael » commença-t-il « je t'aimerai toujours autant que je t'aime aujourd'hui, n'en doute pas. Mais je les aimerai eux aussi car ce seront mes fils, et toi aussi tu les aimeras. N'oublies pas que tu seras leur grand-frère, ce sera ta responsabilité. Pourras-tu m'aider à leur apprendre tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir de la vie ? »

Michael était si joyeux à l'idée de pouvoir enfin aider son Père. Il lui avait donné une mission, c'était sa toute première mission. Il Lui jura qu'il se montrerait toujours à la hauteur de Ses attentes et qu'il jouerait son rôle de frère à merveille. Il sera un parfait exemple et leur apprendra toutes les choses de la vie. Puis il enlaça vivement son Père, entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque et enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

Plusieurs mois après vint le moment où Michael se pencha en avant, par-dessus un berceau, pour y observer une petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Cette dernière papillonna des cils puis leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Michael attrapa de sa main les petits doigts potelés de l'enfant qui les lui tendait puis, d'un sourire, il lui adressa ces premiers-mots « Bonjour Lucifer ».

_END_


	4. The price of my Peace is your Liberty

_**A/N**_ : L'histoire est centrée sur Michael, ses émotions envers l'Humanité et ses prises de consciences à propos de certaines choses.

_**Rating**_ : G

_**Genre**_ : Gen

* * *

La vue était surprenante. Michael s'était installé en haut d'une colline et l'air faisait se mouvoir les pousses de blés qui l'entouraient. Tout était calme et paisible, quelques oiseaux planaient sous le soleil doré qui le réchauffait d'une manière jamais expérimentée auparavant. Le même soleil qu'au paradis mais à un endroit différent, un endroit où il se sentait libre. Et lorsque le cœur se sent libre, le soleil semble plus puissant.

En effet pour la toute première fois Michael venait de poser ses pieds sur la nouvelle création de Dieu, sur la Terre. Et tout cet étendu vide et apaisant faisait découvrir à l'archange une sérénité toute nouvelle. Le Paradis était l'endroit où il avait toujours grandit, mais pour la première fois il découvrait un nouvel endroit où nul ne l'observait, où nul ne venait lui demander conseil. Un endroit où nul ne vivait encore.

Le bruit des branches et des feuilles aux alentours l'accompagnaient dans sa découverte. Il n'avait jamais vu d'étendues si vaste là-haut. Cet inconnu l'effrayait principalement, mais au vu de sa beauté Michael se jura de faire de son mieux pour le protéger, lui et ses futurs habitants.

Il retourna sur Terre une seconde fois plusieurs siècles plus tard. Dieu avait créé les Humains pour l'habiter. Michael n'avait jamais vu d'Humains et pour la première fois son regard se posa sur une jeune femme qui tentait de récupérer de l'eau dans un panier. Michael trouva ce nouvel être magnifique. L'eau était encore pure et la femme semblait si douce. En ce temps-là, les habitations Humaines étaient bâties de sable, de pierre ou de paille. Michael commença donc à observer ces Humains d'un œil bienveillant. Il les vit construire de nouvelles maisons afin d'y créer un foyer et une communauté, il en vit d'autres parcourir de longs et longs chemins dans un désert de sable immense et puissant. Parfois, lorsqu'il s'apercevait que ces nomades commençaient à manquer d'eau, Michael faisait apparaitre en plein désert une petite étendue de ce liquide incolore donc les Humains avaient besoin pour survivre. Puis il la faisait disparaitre une fois la troupe partie.

C'était devenu une obsession pour lui. Il finissait parfois par passer plusieurs semaines loin du Paradis. Son Père avait immanquablement remarqué son absence mais ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, après tout Michael se devait de les protéger et pour cela il lui fallait approfondir sa connaissance sur eux afin de mieux les servir. Seulement le Seigneur voyait que Michael était bien trop préoccupé par eux pour les laisser vivre simplement. C'est pourquoi Il le convia à Lui afin de demander à son fils de ne plus les aider d'une quelconque façon. « Tu comprends, mon fils, je ne souhaite pas les voir mourir mais telle est leur Destinée à tous, ne t'acharnes pas à tenter d'en sauver. De plus je souhaite voir s'ils réussissent à subsister seuls, en t'impliquant tu déstabilises l'ordre que j'y ai créé.

- Mais ne devrais-je pas les protéger au contraire ?

- Ne discute pas Michael. » Mais la voix de Dieu avait été trop brutale. Peut-être avait-il eu peur que l'influence de son ancien frère Lucifer ne l'ait touché. C'est pourquoi elle se radoucit et ce fût avec calme qu'elle prononça « Lorsque l'heure de la mort sonne, laisse donc la Destinée accomplir son devoir, mon fils. »

Ainsi Michael avait arrêté de venir les voir. Les siècles passaient et les guerres faisaient rages. Il ne les observait plus que de loin et fût terriblement désolé lorsqu'il s'aperçût du chemin que ces êtres autrefois si magnifiques prenaient. La destruction, l'iniquité, l'intolérance. Ils avaient beau construire plus haut et plus fort, ils avaient beau aller encore plus loin et faire des progrès, Michael les voyaient s'acharner à commettre les mêmes erreurs encore et encore.

Pendant un instant, aussi court fût-il, la pensée que Lucifer avait toujours eu raison lui traversa l'esprit. Puis il la balaya. Leur Père se faisait de plus en plus âgé et la Terre qu'il s'était juré de protéger était menacée d'une fin du monde.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était son Père qui avait créé l'Humanité comme elle était. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, Il avait tout simplement répondu « c'est le libre arbitre qui donne un résultat comme cela, mon fils. Beaucoup considèrent que le_ choix_ est la chose la plus importante qu'il faille acquérir. Mais comme tu peux le constater, à trop avoir de_ choix_ on en finit par tout détruire. »

Michael n'avait rien répondu mais il avait senti son cœur se serrer. Ce_ choix_ dont il parlait, ce libre arbitre, c'était ce que Lucifer avait toujours cherché, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était tant battu et qu'il en avait même chuté. Le _choix_ de faire quelque chose de différent, de désobéir. Il avait tenté d'obtenir cette liberté et avait été puni pour cela.

À ce moment-là, Michael eut la désagréable impression que Dieu n'avait créé les Humains que pour leur faire comprendre, à lui et à Lucifer, que ce libre arbitre leur était interdit et qu'il ne pouvait conduire qu'à de mauvaises choses. Et ainsi cela se finirait : lui contre son frère, un seul survivant pour que la paix s'instaure de nouveau. Car telle était leur Destinée.

Mais Michael se posa une question : la paix était-elle vraiment plus importante que la liberté ?

* * *

_END_


End file.
